Akuma no Opera
|song= Akuma no Opera |image= Akuma no Opera.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= 悪魔のオペラ |english= The devil's opera |performer=RE:BERSERK |attribute= |available= After completing Labyrinthe Chapter 10 Part 3 }} Video Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe narihibike akuma no opera yozora o tsutsumu ku aria hana no miyako yami o kuruwasu senritsu no... melody shin no bi ni se o muketa oroka naru tamashii omaetachi ni mo miseteyarou? hontō no utsukushisa konoyo o tsukasadoru no wa chie no hizuchi warera no chikara tokihanatsu tokihaima kenja no himitsu girudo no tami yo tsudoe yakusoku no toki e sukuinote sae sashinobe rarezu kamen no shita wa “hiniku no emi” ka “tada zetsubō” ka narihibike akuma no opera yozora o tsutsumu ku aria hana no miyako yami o kuruwasu senritsu no narihibike akuma no opera gāberu no kanaderu vu-iora shinigami no mateki no neiro ni odoru no sa koyoi ahahaha! warera no chikara o miseru toki ga kuru no da shinpi no uta o kakusareta hontō no utsukushisa o |-| Kanji = Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe 鳴り響け悪魔のオペラ 夜空を包むくアリア 花の都 闇を狂わす 旋律の… Melody 真の美 に背を向けた愚かなる魂 お前たちにも見せてやろう？ 本当の美しさ この世を司るのは知恵のヒズチ 我らの力 解き放つ時は今 賢者の秘密 ギルドの民よ集え 約束の時へ 救いの手さえ差し伸べられず 仮面の下は『皮肉の笑み』か 『ただ絶望』か 鳴り響け悪魔のオペラ 夜空を包むくアリア 花の都 闇を狂わす 旋律の 鳴り響け悪魔のオペラ ガーベルの奏でるヴィオラ 死神の魔笛の音色に 踊るのさ今宵 あははは！ 我らの力を見せる時がくるのだ 神秘の歌を隠された 本当の美しさを |-| English = Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe Let the devil's opera resound. An aria that envelops the night sky Will unravel the darkness in the capital of flowers With its shrill... Melody. Foolish souls who turned their backs on genuine beauty... Shall I show it to you as well? True beauty. This world is ruled by the hammer of wisdom. Now is the time for us to release our power. Gather around, members of the sage's secret guild As the promised time comes. Not even one can extend a helping hand. What lies underneath the mask? A "cynical smile" Or "mere despair"? Let the devil's opera resound. An aria that envelops the night sky Will unravel the darkness in the capital of flowers With its melody... Let the devil's opera resound. The playing of a viola will act as the gavel. We will dance to the timbre of the Death God's magic flute Tonight. Hahaha! The time has come for us to display our power! Hidden within this mysterious song... Is true beauty. Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|304 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|7 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|410 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|661 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Category:Songs Category:RE:BERSERK Category:Eva Armstrong Category:Mio Yamanobe Category:Ban Jumonji Category:Regular Song